The present invention relates to protective garments, and more particularly, to an inexpensive, durable bib for infants, young children or infirmed persons.
Infants and young children frequently wear bibs to protect their regular clothing from saliva and vomit, as well as food and beverages that they spill in the process of eating. Unfortunately, certain feeble adults and handicapped persons must also utilize bibs.
Heretofore infant bibs have been made entirely of a fabric such as terry cloth, entirely of plastic, or by combining fabric with a waterproof plastic backing. These childrens' bibs have typically had strings, buttons, or metal snaps which are secured together behind the child's neck. This is often difficult to do when the child is sitting in a chair or asleep. Such bibs are normally washed and reused. Other bibs have been made entirely of paper so as to be disposable. These paper bibs have typically been used by adults in restaurants, hospitals, convalescent homes and dental offices. Paper bibs are not well suited for a child because they are readily torn and parts thereof may be swallowed. They also lack any waterproof backing for protecting the underlying clothing.